


The night of Fears

by Lolthie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolthie/pseuds/Lolthie
Summary: This was never going to be a full series just something I wrote for fun.  It was meant for two friends who like mlp XD I got lost in it.It's just a quick read of  night that went bad.





	The night of Fears

It was mid-afternoon. The local farm hands were walking around sweet apple across as Applejack sat on the front porch of the Apple family barn. It was just a typical for Applejack, her brother Big Mach was getting the apple trees reading for the upcoming apple bucking season while her little sister apple bloom seemed to off with her friends doing whatever the girls did during the days those three weren't at school.   
Applejack let out a sigh as she pulled her hat off her head and looked at it "hmm." she said as she ran her fingers through it,"Just to quiet today." she continued to say to herself. As she continued to think to herself as a set of feet could be heard coming up the front steps of the porch. Then something seemed to break throw Apple Jacks train of thought. It was the sound of a voice.  
"Excuse me, Miss," a southern accented voice said to Applejack."Are you Applejack?" the voice asked as the sound of it feet seemed to stop at the third step of the porch.  
Applejack looked over at the direction of where the voice is coming from.   
"Um...Yes, I am Applejack. What can I do for you," she said looking at the pony that was standing before her."Miss?" she asked the pony standing before her seemed to be a mare Pegasus. Though Applejack seemed to not recognize her from anywhere. Maybe the mare was visiting or she was lost Applejack thought to herself.  
The mare that stood there had a light brown coat with dark brown eyes. It was hard for Applejack to tell but it seemed the Mare might have had a long mane he seemed to belong though it was hard to tell since it was up in a bun. Thought Applejack could easily make out the manes colors dark To Applejack that she was 5 foot 2 inch with a pair of the wing that span about 4 feet altogether. Applejack eyes seemed to examine her to make sure she wasn't here to make any trouble. Thought the young mare appearance didn't make Applejack think she wasn't up to it. The young mare was wearing the typical ripped blue jeans Applejack would see some of the farm hands wearing but other than that this mare was wearing thing every off-putting to Applejack. A black tee shirt with a pony skull design on the front with the words "let the world burn" going around the skull.The mare seemed to have a tattoo it looked like it to Apple jacket but she had a hard time making out what it could be sciences it seemed to be hidden behind dark black dog collar. "It must be a big city thingy," Applejack thought to herself as she noticed two other ponies were standing behind the mare.  
"My names is Live Wing Featherway, " she said as she placed one of her hands in her pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Applejack and then counted,"I was told to meet Princess Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the elements of harmony here this afternoon." Then looked over at the two ponies that were behind her. The muttered something to her for a moment then Live wing looked back at Applejack,  
"Do you know when Miss Sparkle will be here?" the stallion standing behind Live Wing asked looking at Applejack. This Stallion was clearly a royal guard Thought to applejack he didn’t seem to be one of celestial more like one of lunas with him wearing the dark black royal guard uniforms.   
Apple looked at both of them confused about what they were talking about. "I'm sorry y'all but if you're looking for Twilight you should go back down the road toward the town. Her home won't be that hard to find. It's the castle at the end of the town." Applejack said as her hand pointed the way.   
She was still very unsure why they would come to her home instead of Twilights. Though this wasn't the first time it has happened. First with the Twilight coming to town then Zecora and finally this mare. Applejack let out a sigh hoping that this one won't cause any trouble like the other million times the somepony from the royal court always seemed to bring trouble.   
"Well, we were not told to go to town. We were told to come here before the moon rises. " she said looking at Applejack her face was going into a frown."Honestly. This day is becoming a pain." she muttered as she looked over at the guards.  
"Let's head out Miss Live Wing. We can go talk to Miss Sparkle in the morning." the guards said looking at the watch that was on its wrist.  
Live Wing looked behind her towards the guard and nodded agreeing with the guards,"Very well. Well go the castle tomorrow morning. " she turned her head towards Applejack" I'm sorry we bothered you Miss Applejack." she said as her bodyguards started to walk towards them.   
Live Wing then started to follow the guards back to town.  
"Well..that was odd." she said as she watched them disappear from the farm's entrance as they went down the road that leads to the town"That mare she doesn't sit right with me." she said as she finally placed her hat back on her head.   
"Umm...Apple Jack." a little voice came from beside her,"Who was that?" the voice asked as it walked up to Applejack.   
The voice was apple blooms, Applejack little sister."Oh, just people from Canterlot.Not sure why someone like that would be here. " she said as she put her head on Apple Bloom's head,"For now apple bloom stay away from those three.I have a feeling they're here for more than just talking to Twilight."  
Apple Bloom shrugged,"That what you say about anyone new Apple Jack." she said looking at Applejack showing a frown,"Now come on granny told me to come get you it's almost time for dinner." she said as Applejack hand went off her head.   
Applejack nodded as she got up to follow her sister into the barn. Though she turned around for a sec and looked out towards ponyville,"I just hope I'm wrong about not trusting those three for now." she said as she heard the door swing open and apple bloom footsteps go into the barn. Soon after the door slammed closed it reopened with applejack going inside.   
Somewhere in ponyville center square Live wing walked down the street the guards seemed to have already gone to the inn they would be staying at for the week. She let out a sigh then smiled as she watched the citizens of ponyville run about even though it was getting close to moonrise. Thought it was like this in the capital she never saw so many ponies happy like this. Canterlot lot was a bunch stuck up unicorns mostly trying to climb the ranks of the social classes. This was a nice change to that.   
As she continued to walk through the streets she was unsure what to do the last hours of the day. With most of the restaurants and stores closing Live Wing would most likely be alone in the streets soon.  
“Might as well head to the inn,” she said as she pulled out a cigarette from her pants pocket. As she placed the cigarette in her mouth her wants went around her pockets,”Now where is that lighter.” she said as she kept rummaging through her pants pockets.  
”Lovely!!!” she said with a scream,”I must've left it on the train,” she said as she let groaned looking around. As she thought she was right the square was empty except for a group of mares and stallions walking towards the Hay and Stay inn. From their mutters, Live Wing could hear them talking about the bar that was. She thought to herself it couldn't hurt to get changed and go down to have a drink or two. With that in her mind, Live Wing started to head towards the hotel she and the guards were staying at.   
Live Wing started to walk towards the hotel and noticed other mares and stallions around her age were going towards the hotel. “It must be some bar.” she said to herself. as she got closer to the hotel. Her eyes seemed to scan the mares and stallions going to the hotel's bar. It seemed to be mostly locals more than anything else. It must've been the local hanged out or at least a place that had good drinks.   
Live Wing shook her head deciding not to think about it as she reached for the door of the inn's main office. As the door opened she could smell the scent of cakes and sweets,”someone's got a weird taste in perfumes.” she said as she stepped inside the in office. “Hello?” she said looking around the room. No answer though Live Wing could hear someponys moaning coming from behind the check-in counter. “lovely.” she thought as she walked over then stood in front.   
The moaning seemed to get louder as she stood at the counter. “Oh..Yes!!!” is was the sound of a mare coming from behind.  
“Ehem.” she coughed with her hand over her mouth,”Excuse me is anyone here.”  
With her voice breaking through the moan Live could hear a mares voice making freaked out sounds. Rustling sounds came then the mare voice again saying”Stay down there.” As that was said Live Wing could hear a zipper going up as mare's voice going “there”. Moments later the mare appeared in front of Live wing.   
“Hello there.” she said with a smile as she fixed her hair, “Welcome to the way and stay inn how many I help you!” she said trying to make sure she didn’t notice that she had been fucking a stallion on the job. The mare from what Live Wing could tell was an earth pony. Though she didn’t pay much attention to what she looked like it was to late to try to look at anypony.   
“Yes ..I’m here to grab my bag and key.I ask for it to hold until I came back from sweet apple acres,” she said looking at the mare and then down at the feet of the pony the mare was probably fucking and smirked.  
The mare clapped her hands together,”Oh..yes miss Live Wing, you're the mare with the knights for Controller. Your things have already been delivered.” she said as she looked for the key to lives room.”Your room number is 201.” she said as she pulled out a key and handed it to her. “Now if there's anything you need miss please call the front desk the night manager will be coming in soon so no need to worry,” she said with a smile as she kicked the stallion behind her probably to let him know that he could get up soon.  
“Thank you..and don’t worry I won't tell anyone about what y'all are doing.” she said with a smile as she took the key from the mare.”You have a nice night as well.” she said as she walked off waving goodbye with her hand.  
As she walked away she noticed the stallion that the mare was fucking. “Yeah figured,” she said as the stallion got up and kissed the mare check. It was from live wings viewing point it seemed to one be one of the stallions that were in charge of being Live Wings guards tell Twilight and her friends took over watching her. Though Live Wing didn’t really care what the guard did on his off time. Atleast he was in his civilian clothes and not his officer's uniform.   
Live Wing spent the rest of the way to her room thinking to herself. Though the the thoughts were not long as she seemed to reach her door in minutes after walking into the hallway. Live Wing stood in front of the door of the room looking at it then looked around to make sure no one was around as she unlocked the door and went inside. As Live Wing expected it was the typical room for a small town inn run by a rich family. Large bed with a desk and what it seemed to be a phone at the side table with a lamp. Live Wing flicked on the switch next to the door. From what she could tell her things were clearly already set up for her. Laptop on the table with her camera and scanner right next to it. Her other bag with her game system and game where near the large tv in front of the bed. She looked around to try to figure out where her clothes were. She steps inside and opened the closest. Some of her clothes seemed to be hanged on hangers and other seemed to be folded in a dresser.   
Live Wing raised her eyebrow,”Someone need to get a life.” she said thinking to herself as she walked to the bathroom and flicked on the lights.”Maybe...a shower and some music well help me feel better.” the thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. “Yep i really do need a shower,” she said with a mutter as she looked at what was clearly a grungy look she had from a day of walking around all of ponyville for the most of the day with the gaurds trying to find out where twilight might of been, “Well guess the shower has it.” she said to herself as she walked over to the shower and turned it on.   
The steam quickly filled the room as Live Wing striped down out of her drifty clothes and tossed them to the floor of the bathroom. As she did she stepped inside the shower her wings folded down behind her back as if they were scared of the water. Live Wing ignored this as she plunged into the hot water. As her tail swayed back and forth she sang along to a song that was playing in her head. She hummed to herself with that song stuck in her the inter time she was in the shower.   
Twenty minutes later a bang from the door of Live Wing room.  
“Great.” she said pulling herself out of the shower and looked around for a towel to wrap around herself,”Who the hay could that be,” she said as she found a towel hanging on the towel rack and quickly wrapped it around herself in it as she counited to here the baning on the door more rapidly. Then a stallion's voice came from the hallway.  
“Miss Live Wing?” the stallion's voice said,”We're going to the hotels bar want to come.” the stallion waited for a moment for an answer then shrugged,”Guess she fell asleep. “ the stallion said as whoever was with them mutterd i want to huck up with a mare behind him.   
Live Wing let out a groan of disconted. She was to slow to get to the door. Though a moment later she thought maybe it was a good thing as she walked over to her computer and turned it on. She sat down in the desk chair still wearing a towel around her upper body. In a few hours she would be going to meet Princess twilight sparkle who for some reason or another had told both princess to make her come to ponyville. Live still wasnt sure what she had to come here to look at. She pressed the button and looked around the room as the computer loaded up. She wasn't really sure if she should work or just go to bed. The screen had finally loaded.  
“There.” she said as she pulled a book that was sitting on her desk. It said,”Myths, legends, crushes,” on the front. She flipped throw the book with her left hand as she used her right hand to open a document with her right. It seemed to be just a grouping of notes and blabs that live wing wrote about different magical events.   
Live Wing looked at her computer with bored eyes and let out a sigh not sure if she really wanted to work at this time of night. “Okay..either I work until I’m ready to fall off over or go and get a drink.” she said to herself as she continued to look at the computer and let out a sigh. “Either way I’ll be going to bed late might as well have some fun.” she said as a smile formed and she stood up from the desk chair.   
She wasn't sure if it was the best decision she was going to make this week but she’d reather be doing that then sleeping seeing though nightmares that had been stalking throuhg her dreams most of the week. So many in some crazy way a drink could help with all of this.   
She walked over to the closet and opened it then started to look around for something to wear. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted to wear but she knew she should just throw on something since she would probably be there only for a few minutes to order a drink and a meal and have them delivered to her room.   
She rummaged through the closet.Though it seemed to be stored nicely it was hard for her decide what to wear. AS she continued to look throw the clothes she packed she noticed her black dress something she wasn’t planning until the last day but it was the only thing that struck her as something to pull on real quick. It would be quicker to pull on a dress the try to get a whole outfit together before the bar was going to close.   
She quickly put the black dress on and high heels and let her hair down as well a small amount of makeup on. Then put on her collar and a necklace as well as a braclet.   
She looked into the mirror for a sec then smiled as she walked out of the room and grabbed her key and purse then made her way to the bar.   
She thought to herself of what she was going to order. Well she thought. When she hung out at the local bar near the castle where her office was she typically had mixed drink. She shrugged and decided to herself she might as well ask the bartender what kind of drink would be good.   
As she walked down the steps she could hear ponies going back to the bar that there seemed to something going on. Live Wing shrugged thinking this was probably just locals birthday party or something she thought as she got closer to the bar.  
There was no sign on the bar as that Live Wing could see. She though most really be a local hang out.  
She slowly opened the door and the smell of apples busted throw the small crack of the opening. Then a rawr of music of some ponies singing. Live Wing walked and noticed this was not some locals hang out. To her eyes there were several tables and booths around the room with a large bar on back wall of the room. She could see several stallions sitting at the bar. Though before she started to head to the bar she hear a stallion voice.  
. “Hello there Miss..May I see you id.” a uncrion stallion said looking straight at live wing.  
Live Wing looked at stallion. He was wearing a uniform similar to what she could tell were the bar's staff.”Sure.” she said pulling out her wallet from her bag then her id, Though it wasn’t a Cantrolert id it was an id given by the princesses to move about the country freely. It had basic info and her cutie mark , her ago and her rank in the night court. She handed it to the stallion and stood there waiting.  
“Ah sorry miss. for the inconvenience.” he said handing it back to her,”With nightmare night being so close by we've had several young ponies trying to get inside the bar as a truth or dare prank.”he said as grabbed a menu,”Now would you like to sit at the bar ,booth or a table miss.” he said looking at Live wing as she took back id and put it back in her purse.   
Live Wing looked around the room trying to decide which to chose. “The bar is fine.” she said as the stallion nodded and led her to the bar.   
Live Wings eyes went down as she thought to herself as the host sat down a menu at the set where live wing was going to sit.  
“There you go mama.” he said with a smile as he looked over at Live Wing as she sat down,”Let the bartender know when you're ready to order.” he continued as he walked off back to the front table.   
Live Wing sat there looking around at the tables and though it might of just been a better idea to order a drink and something for dinner in her room like she originally planned. She let out a sigh as she took a glance around the room. Ponyville was nothing like the night court back in canterlot. Where many mare and ponies stay in one bar in ponyville. The night life back in the capital was wonderful. Explice with princess luna there often.   
The clubs that Luna ran in the capital were different the ones run by the princess run by the sun. The bat pony clan ran most of the clubs for the night court. Everything there was blood themed drinks something live wing found very funny to do with other ponies that might not been part of luna's court.   
“Excuse me miss are you ready to order your drink?” the bartender said glancing over at live wing again.  
“Oh right” she said glancing over back at the mare at, “a dirty russian plea and send it to my room. I have notes to go over.” live wing said as slipped down from the bar stool and walked back towards her room. Stoll and walked back to the door not paying any mind to the stallion shown her to her set.  
After Live Wing had returned to her room and felt as if while she was at the bar something was watching her. She wasn't sure what it could have been though. She deiced she was going to ignore it while she waited for her drink to be brought up. With the time waiting for it she took a glance at some pictures the princess had sent her before she came to ponyville.   
The picture itself was normal to live wing expect for writing on the cave wall with an odd symbol above and below the writing.   
“That’s...Ug””live wing muttered to herself as the countlessly glanced back at the writing and the what she assumed was a star. “What star has...seven points with each point a different color!!!” she scream inside her head as her hand started to slam to the table. For all Live Wing could of known this was just some prank by Discord to make the princess spend there money and time on something that probably really didn't even matter. But Live Wing still was sent out here even if it was some prank.  
A anger sigh came out of her lungs as she walked over to the bed and flopped down on it trying her best not to break her wings or the bed itself.   
“This day.”her hands slowly rose into the air as she let out another sigh of pain and worry.  
Knocking sound hit her ears then a voice “Miss, I have your drink here for you.”it was the bartender from before.   
Live Wing let out a sigh as she quickly got off her bed and started to walk over to the door to grab the drink.   
Slowly opening the door she could already here that the bartender had walked away.   
“Can’t even wait for me to open the door.”she grumbled to herself as she glanced down seeing her drink had be placed on a tray and sat on the floor. “No respect for my alcohol.” she said as she slowly bent down to pick it up and took a sniff of if. “Smells decent at least.” she said as she only took the glass in and not the tray. “And no respect for the craft.” as she pressed her lips to the glass and seem to in a few sips finished something that would take most normal mares an hour to drink.   
After the sips she had taken she walked over to her bed and pulled of the dress as quicker then how fast she had put it on in the first place and sleed into bed hoping the dream would not come again.


End file.
